For many computer-related technologies (e.g., computer-aided engineering (CAE), computational geometry, computer-aided design (CAD), computer vision, geographical information systems (GIS), robotics, etc.), it may be useful to determine a region that describes the space occupied by a set of points (two-dimensional (2D) points, three-dimensional (3D) points, etc.). Different techniques may be used to determine different such regions. For example, one technique may determine a convex hull as the region occupied by the set of points. Another technique may determine an alpha shape as the region occupied by the set of points. Other techniques are possible.